Surprise Reunion
by TK Styles
Summary: Ok, uploaded what is most likely the last chapter. Thanks to all the reviewers :). Rated R for language. Anyway, once again R/R and tell me what you think of my first story attempt. Please!! Peace.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Much as I would love to own the Power Rangers I don't. They're owned by Saban or whomever owns them now.

  
  


A/N: Okay, I'm not to good at writing stories so bear with me. Also, I ask for any help, advice, or words of encouragement you can give me. E-mail me at klstalling@msn.com. Oh well, enough of my rambling on to the story. spoken words thoughts

  
  
  
  


Surprise Reunion

  
  


"Okay, you ready to do this," Kim said with excitement.

  
  


"Never been more ready for anything in my life," Tommy agreed with a nod of his head.

  
  


"I can't wait to see the look of their faces when they see I'm back," beamed Kim.

  
  


"I can't wait to see their faces when they find out were back together and we never told them,"snickered Tommy. He knew their friends would probably kill them for playing this joke on them, but it was just too good to resist. They had plan this out: He had convinced them to go to Rainbow Shock, a new dance club in Angel Grove. Kim would go in first and surprise everyone with her reappearance and after enough time for fear to set in on their friends he would come in. That's when the real show would begin, if they could do it and keep a straight face. "You know their going to kill us when this is over, right?" Tommy queried.

  
  


"That's my only fear," Kim said mock solemnly.

  
  


"Oh, but it will so be worth it!!" both exclaimed at the same time while bursting into laughter.

  
  


"Okay, okay," Tommy said finally calming himself down, "lets get this show on the road before we laugh our selves to death."

  
  


"Ok," Kim said turning to walk into the club, "wish me luck."

  
  


"Good luck," Tommy said with a smile. This is going to be good

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ch. 2

Disclaimer: Read chapter one if you want to see it.

  
  


A/N: spoken words, thoughts

  
  


Eight former rangers sat at a huge table in the Rainbow Shock dance club waiting patiently for their former leader to come.

  
  


"I wish Tommy would hurry up," groaned Rocky, "I'm hungry."

  
  


"So what else is new," chuckled his girlfriend Aisha.

  
  


"I just don't see why we can't order," he grumbled.

  
  


"Because you would slowly, but surely eat your way through all the food before it even had a chance of being place on the table good," joked Billy hugging his girl friend Kat a little closer.

  
  


"And don't even try to deny it," laughed Kat, "you know Billy's right."

  
  


Before Rocky could reply they all got a shock to their systems.

  
  


"Hi, guys I'm back!" exclaimed Kim.

  
  


"Kim!!" both Jason and Trini yelled hugging their old friend, followed quickly by Adam, Tanya, and the rest of their friends.

  
  


"What are you doing here?" ask Adam after the hugs were over. None of them had heard from Kim in four months since hearing she had missed making the Olympics because of a broken ankle. And does Tommy know you're here He feared what Tommy would do if can in there and saw her. As he looked around he could tell his feelings were felt by everyone, none more so than Jason, Trini, Billy, and Kat. But before Kim could answer their worst fear came to past.

  
  


"What the hell!" yell Tommy as he neared the table where his friends were sitting. Everybody at the table quickly got up prepared to pull Tommy away from Kim as he walked toward her with anger flashing in his eyes. When he reached her just as their friends were about to try to reason with Tommy, they got another shock to the system. Tommy quickly pulled Kim into the most passionate they had ever seen before in their lives. When they finally pulled free of each other they turned to their friends and yell, "Gotcha!!" "Ah, man you guys should see the looks on your faces," Tommy laughed.

  
  


"Yea, I wish I had a camera!" Kim exclaimed still doubled over with laughter.

  
  


"You mean you knew she was back in town?" Trini asked still not quite over the shock of that kiss.

  
  


"Of course I did, seeing as we're back together," Tommy said, "and it was my idea to pull this little joke on you guys."

  
  


"WHAT??!!" Jason and Trini screamed both their eyes flaring with rage over being tricked

  
  


"Whoa, whoa, calm down and we'll explain everything," Kim said feeling the waves of anger coming of her friends.

  
  


"You"d better," Trini said as she sat down trying to calm down. It was a frightening thing to see the normally calm and serene Trini angry.

  
  


"Yea, and it better be good," Jason said joining his girlfriend Trini at the table. Both Tommy and Kim gulped as they sat down to tell their story. 

  
  
  
  


A/N: So, what does everybody think so far should I continue? Please R/R or e-mail me and tell me what you think. I have an idea of were I'm going to take this story, but I'm open to ideas and suggestions about how to get there or just suggestion on how to improve this story. Peace.


	3. Ch. 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill, it's in the first chapter.

  
  


A/N: All of the former rangers kept their communicators. The Command Center can contact them, but not vise versa, except Billy (inventor rights you know). Also the communicators have an extra feature that allows them to send messages to special answering machines (called R comm. machines) instead of just talking straight to a person. Also, Tommy moved to Los Angeles over a year before this story begins. Tommy and Kim hadn't seen each in 4 years before that and the Turbo movie never happened. Anyway on to the story, oh by the way Tommy is 24 and the other former rangers are all the same age or a year younger. Peace.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ok, I guess I'll start," Tommy said settling into his chair, "I guess this all began about four months ago when I was checking my answering machine ..."

  
  


~flashback~

4 months ago

  
  


"I wonder who would leave me a message on my old R comm. machine," Tommy thought. He knew it had to be either a present ranger or a former ranger, but he didn't know why they would call him. 

"Of course it's probably the only way anybody could get in touch with me, seeing as how the only two who know he live in Los Angeles now are Jason and Billy," he sighed to himself.

  
  


"Oh, well I better see who called me," he finally said finally giving up trying to figure out which one of his friends had contacted him.

  
  


"Tommy, it's me Kim before you delete this message hear me out. I sent you an e-mail, but I figured this would be the only way I get you to read it. And don' ask how I knew you still had the comm. machines: 1. I think I still know you well enough to know you'd keep it just in case something happened. You were nothing if not cautious. 2. Jason told me you did. Anyway, please read my e-mail. It will explain some things to you. Bye"

  
  


Of all the people he thought call him he didn't think it would be her. He hadn't heard from her in over 5 years since she sent the infamous letter. He had tried writing her back for an explanation, but never got a response. He figured that she was telling the truth in that letter.

  
  


"Well, I hope she doesn't really expect me to read this e-mail," he fumed, "but... she did sound awfully sad and urgent about it." 

  
  


"I guess it couldn't hurt to see what she wrote." 

  
  


Firing up his computer and getting on line he clicked on her e-mail and read what it said.

  
  


Dear Tommy, I know I am probably the last person you want to hear from right now, but something important just has been brought to my attention and I had to send you this e-mail. I'm sorry I sent you that letter all the words I said in it where a lie. I only sent it because Coach Schmidt bugging me about how I should focus my full attention on my gymnastics and forget you. He kept telling me how long distance relationships never worked and finally he told me that you really didn't love me. I got tired of it and decided to write the letter, hoping you would write back and I could prove to Coach that you still loved me. You never wrote back or so I thought and because of that I poured all my attention into gymnastics. I probably would have never known the truth if I hadn't broken my ankle a week ago and lost my chance to be on the Olympic team. You see Kat and Tanya heard about it on the news and decided to visit me and try to cheer me up (on a side note I like Tanya I feel as if I have known her all my life instead of just meeting her). Anyway, it was on their visit that I found out that you had tried writing me back, but never got a response. Learning this I decided to confront the only person who could explain this to me Coach Schmidt. He unremorsefully admitted to intercepting your letters and destroying them. He said now he wished he didn't since I had spoiled my chance by breaking my ankle. I immediately quit the team, but I could never move back there knowing what I lost and not knowing if you still love me now. I love you Tommy and I hope that if you can't love me, you will at least forgive me. Love, Kim

  
  


Tommy didn't know what to believe, his greatest wish could it be true. But, he didn't know if he could believe it. In his heart he wanted to, but he didn't know if he could trust it. He want to go see her and find out, but he knew if it was true he would surely kill Coach Schmidt for what he did. No he couldn't visit her yet; he needed a calming perspective. So, printing out a copy of the letter he started packing to move back to Angel Grove. There he would find the 2 people who could help him: Jason and Kat.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Ch. 4

Disclaimer: Same as last time, it's in chapter one.

  
  


A/N: I can't think of anything that won't be explained later, but if you need clarification on something, e-mail me and I'll give you an answer. R/R please! Oh and we're still in flashback mode here. And everybody, next chapter is the meeting we've all been waiting for.... :)

spoken words, thoughts

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well I better get moving Angel Grove is a 2 hour drive from here," Tommy said loading the last of his stuff into his white Dodge Ram. As he drove off, all his thought on one thing . . . Kim.

  
  


*2 hours later*

  
  


Tommy was glad he was finally at his long time friend's home. The drive down had done nothing to calm his raging thoughts. He just hoped Jason could stay calm enough to be able to help himself calm down. Jason is not going to like this. Knocking he prepared himself for a long talk. Answering the door, Jason took one look at his friend and knew something was wrong.

  
  


"What's happened Bro?" he asked with worry. "And what are you doing here?"

  
  


"Good to see you too, Jase," Tommy said entering his friends home and finding that Kat was there too. He waved to her in greeting. Good, now I don't have to go track her down

  
  


"You know it's always good to see you," Jason said waving off his friend's words. "Now answer the questions, 'cause I know when something is bothering you."

  
  


"I'm moving back to Angel Grove and I need your help."

  
  


"My help with what?" Jason asked with suspicion. He knew the simple act of moving wouldn't cause his friend this much distress.

  
  


"I'm thinking of going to Florida to see Kim," Tommy answered cryptically. That caught Kat's attention who had been absorbed in their conversation since she first spotted Tommy's worry. 

  
  


"That's good. You should have done it long ago."

  
  


"But, why now after all this time?" Jason asked bluntly

  
  


Stealing a glance at Kat, he replied handing Jason a piece of paper, "Because of this e-mail she sent me." 

  
  


Kat paled at those words, remembering the pain Kim went through. And she was sure that, that was what the e-mail said. 

  
  


"When do you fly out there today?" Jason growled in full protective big bother mode, "Because I'm going with you to beat hell out of this guy." Both Tommy and Kat flinched back from the fury that was Jason.

  
  


"I can't go there now."

  
  


"And why the hell not!"

  
  


"Because I would surely kill him right now and without qualm or hesitation," Tommy said in a slow deliberate tone through clinched teeth. Jase has know idea how close I am to taking his advice

  
  


That sobered Jason up quickly. He knew that tone Tommy had and he knew Tommy meant every word he said. Man, Tommy only uses that tone when his anger is only being held in check by a thread. I better calm him down before he totally loses it 

  
  


"You're right bro," Jason said releasing and deep breath, "You can take all the time you need, but you will go there right?"

  
  


"Yea, but I have one small problem."

  
  


"I don't know where she lives there, I only know she lives in some part of Tampa, Florida."

  
  


Kat turned away at this biting her lip.

  
  


"You know, I don't know it either," Jason said scratching his head as they both looked to Kat expectantly.

  
  


"Guys, don't ask me," Kat said with pleading eyes, "I promised Kim and Tanya did too." 

  
  


Tommy sighed in frustration, but respected her promise. "I guess I'll have to find another to figure out where she lives."

  
  


"I'm going to my old place here, if need me call me there,"he said tiredly as he left.

  
  


*A week passes*

  
  
  
  


Tommy is laying on his bed, glad that he had decided to keep his house in Angel Grove. But it bothers him that after a week he still hasn't figured out a way to find Kim. He is about to run his hand through his hair when the glint of his communicator clicks a light bulb on in his head.

  
  


"Of course, why didn't I think of it sooner!" he exclaims as he jumps up grabs his keys to pay a visit to his favorite genius, Billy.

  
  


Later at Bill's home as Tommy is about to knock on his door, he yells to Tommy that he's in the garage.

  
  


"I was wondering when you'd come," Bill said calmly "Thought about the tracing chips I put in our communicators, right." He had put a chip in the communicators after the rangers were separated from each other in an especially hard battle with one of Rita's goons. The chip gave off a signal that would allow them to tracked using a tracking device he made.

  
  


"How did you . . . oh, right Kat." How could he had forgotten that Billy and Kat went out now? It was reason that Billy knew where he lived in Los Angeles. He smiled at the thought of his part in getting those two together.

  
  


"Do you think Zordon will let us use the tracking unit you left there?" asked as he can back to the matter at hand.

  
  


"No need, I made another one as soon as Kat told me the story."

  
  


"Here, now go and get Kim back," Billy said, handing Tommy the tracker. He wanted to help Tommy in any way he could, especially after the advice he gave him on Kat.

  
  


"Thanks buddy."

  
  


"Do me a favor and tell the others that I'm leaving."

  
  


"Sure, no problem, now get moving."

  
  


*2 hours pass*

  
  
  
  


Tommy finally is about to board his plane for Tampa, FL. He had packed a bag for this trip 3 days ago so, he didn't have to go back home. He explained the tracker away as a handheld computer, since that's what it looked like. As he gets on the plane, his thoughts drift back Kim once more.

  
  


Hang on Kim I'll be there soon enough and hopefully when I'm done you'll never doubt my love again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Ch. 5

Disclaimer: Hasn't changed since last time. I still don't own the Power Rangers. Also as nice as the thought is I don't own the Marriott Hotel.

  
  


A/N: FYI, the cities of Tampa and St. Petersburg are only separated by a long bridge in Florida. You'll see why I said this later. 

spoken words, thoughts

  
  
  
  
  
  


After a long 8 hour flight because of a layover in Dallas, Tommy finally arrived in Tampa.

  
  


Man, I'm glad Billy called me on my cell phone on the plane and told me, he booked me a room at the Marriott Hotel. I'm too tired right now to have to go looking for one. He smiled at thought of his friend. Good old Billy, he thought of everything. He even rented a car for me. I am going to have to repay him for this, he's more than paid me back for helping him with Kat.

  
  


Thinking this Tommy got the keys for his rental car and after asking for directions, headed for the hotel. After he arrived at the hotel and got settled into his room, he decided to call Jason. He figured Jason would tell the rest of his friends that he had made it to Tampa ok, so he did have to and also so he could get some sleep. Calling his friend, he told Jason the number to the hotel and his room number. He also told him, his plan to find Kim.

  
  


"I'm not going to look for her, until about a month from now."

  
  


"What?! Why? Billy told me about the tracker he gave you."

  
  


"Two reasons, 1. I need to familiarize myself with this city."

  
  


"And the other reason."

  
  


"I'm still not calm enough yet and I don't want to bump into her if that coach is still around right now" Tommy answered with agitation brought no by tiredness as much as by anger.

  
  


Jason automatically understood, his own anger flaring for a second at those words before he squashed it.

  
  


Cool it Jase that is the last thing Tommy needs right now

  
  


"You're right bro. Get some sleep. You need it."

  
  


"Thanks bro. I'll keep it touch." 

  
  


"You'd better, and I'll tell the others you made it." Jason said hanging up.

  
  


Hanging up Tommy fell on the bed and gave in to blissful sleep.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Weeks passed and the day before Tommy was going to begin his search he got a phone call on his cell.

  
  


*ring, ring, ring*

  
  


"Hello?"

  
  


"Tommy! I just heard about the Kim thing."

  
  


"Rocky, how you and Adam doing?!" Tommy asked with excitement. Rocky and Adam hadn't been there when he moved back to Angel Grove. "What have you guys been up to for so long?"

  
  


"We just got back in from Africa."

  
  


Smiling, Tommy began to ask, "Africa you say, did you . . ."

  
  


"Before you even ask, yes brought Aisha back with us and yes I finally asked her out."

  
  


"Good man." Tommy laughed.

  
  


"Between you and Adam I don't know whom I dislike more."

  
  


"Don't be mad at Adam, he just wants you to be as happy as he is with Tanya."

  
  


"I know, anyway, good luck finding Kim."

  
  


"Thanks."

  
  


"And Tommy, . . . you're a better man than me."

  
  


"Why do you say that?"

  
  


"Because I would have long ago torn this guy apart" Rocky said with only thinly veiled anger.

  
  


"You have no idea, how much I feel the same way. Bye, Rocky."

  
  


"Talk to you later."

  
  


~*~

  
  


A month into his search and still he had no success. The signal for Kim's communicator seemed to be spread out over the whole Tampa Bay area, with no real focal point. He had called Billy a week ago, but he was just as puzzled. He was just getting in his rental car after another failed attempt when his cell phone rang.

*ring, ring, ring*

  
  


"Hello?"

  
  


"Tommy, it's Trini, I just got back here from Geneva,") she said taking a breath. Unlike Jason, Trini had stayed at the Peace Conference. ("I think I can help you with your problem."

  
  


"What do you mean?" Tommy asked with interest.

  
  


"You see I visited Kim about two months ago and while I was there she had me scramble the signal in her communicator so it would give off what appears to be a wide spread signal."

  
  


"She said it was to make it harder for any of the new rangers' enemies to find her, but now I think that our brown haired friend is brighter than we gave her credit."

  
  


"She knew you would probably try to find her and unfortunately I can't undo what I did."

  
  


"Great, so how can you help?" Tommy asked dejectedly.

  
  


"I can narrow your search down for you."

  
  


"She's somewhere between where Tampa and St. Petersburg would overlap if you drew a 10 mile radius circle around them both."

  
  


"Thanks Trini," Tommy said put these instructions into the tracker.

  
  


"And Tommy, when you see this coach . . . hit him at least once for all of us." 

"Why, Trini I thought you were a peaceful person?" ask with a slight grin.

  
  


"I am, but Kim is like my sister and one thing you don't do is mess with family!"

  
  


"Heaven only knows what I would have done to the guy had Kim told me what he did!"

  
  


"She didn't tell you?" he asked puzzled. Trini is Kim's oldest friend. Why wouldn't she tell her?

  
  


"Oh, she knew better than tell me!" Trini said calming her anger down a little. "You just go find her."

  
  


"Ok, bye."

  
  


Cranking up the car he started his search anew. 

~*~

  
  


It was starting to get late and Tommy was about to go back to his car. He had gotten out hoping to have better luck searching on foot. He had just made it back to his car when something caught his eye up the road. A white car with pink stripes was pulled off the road with the hood up and smoke billowing out. And standing in front of it was . . . Kim. 

  
  
  
  


A/N: Okay everybody calm down I said they would meet this chapter and they did. *ducks as everyone throws things at him* Okay, okay I swear they will actually talk to each other next chapter. Peace. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Ch. 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in here except my own ideas. So don't sue me. I have next to nothing of value to be sued for.

  
  
  
  


A/N: Ok the time for the true meeting has come. Now see, how Tommy and Kim got back together. And what of the coach. . . . On another note seeing as this maybe the last chapter I'd like to thank all the kind review, especially ScarletDeva and Gamine, your help has been much appreciated. Go read their stories "Pink Shade of Fear" and "Legacy", quality work. Also a special thanks to ScarletDeva for your idea, you know which one ;). Peace.

spoken words, thoughts

  
  
  
  


Standing before him bent over looking under the hood of her car with her long beautiful hair blowing in the slight breeze was the one true love of his life . . . Kim.

  
  


"Kim!!" Tommy yelled as he ran to where see was standing.

  
  


Kim froze at that voice, it was the voice of the one person she had always loved . . . Tommy. But she also feared it because of how much pain she knew she had caused him.

  
  


No, it can't be? How did he find me? God, I hope he can forgive me? Who am I kidding I can't even forgive myself, why should I expect him to forgive me? 

  
  


All her thoughts left her as he reached her and pulled her into a fierce embrace.

  
  


"God I missed you Kim!" he said with his face buried into her sweet, strawberry scented hair, "I didn't know how much until this very moment!"

  
  


Letting herself melt into his arms she returned his sentiments, "I missed you too Tommy!"

  
  


For long moments they just held each other. Both happy to be in the other's arms. But soon Kim came out of her trance and pushed him away.

  
  


"Tommy can we please not do this here?" she asked with a sad tear coming to her eye.

  
  


Open his mouth to ask what she meant, he quickly closed it when he saw a tear roll down her face.

  
  


She thinks I'm going to tell her that I don't love her. Well I'll have to remedy that, but I guess it would be better done in private.

  
  


"Fine we'll go to your place."

  
  


"I'll give you a lift in my truck."

  
  


"Actually, I don't live that far from here," she said looking at the ground, "we could just walk."

  
  


"Fine with me"

  
  


The walk to her house was done in silence. They finally reached her home after a short walk up the street in the other direction that Tommy had looked for her.

  
  


So, this is where she lives. 

  
  


It was a white duplex that she was renting from one of her gymnast friends who knew about what happened and wanted to help.

  
  


"Come on in," she said solemnly walking in first, followed closely by him.

  
  


Motioning over to her couch she sat down and began, "So. . . ."

  
  


"Before we say anything," he said cutting her off, "I want you to know that I love you."

  
  


"I always have and always will"

  
  


"Oh Tommy, I love you too but. . . ."

  
  


"No one is to blame for this."

  
  


"You didn't know I had tried to write you back, and I should have had enough sense to come down here and find out the truth for myself."

  
  


"How could you know that . . . I would feel guilty for what happened?" she asked with tears come to her eyes again.

  
  


"Because, Beautiful," he said bringing her into his arms for a quick kiss, "you are the other half of my soul, I know you better than I know my own hand."

  
  


"Sometimes I'm just too self-sacrificing to see the truth."

  
  


"What do you mean?"

  
  


"I mean when I didn't get a reply back to my letters, I figured what you wrote was true and if it was true I wanted you to be happy."

  
  


"Oh Tommy I'm so. . . ."

  
  


"Shhh," he whispered before pulling her into a passionate kiss that seemed to last for years, but really only lasted a few minutes. . . .

  
  


~*~

  
  


"Wow, takes some story bro!" Jason said sitting back with happiness for his best friend's joy.

  
  


"I know Jase," Tommy said with a smile after finishing the story, "I'm just glad we resolved those problems and our together again."

  
  


"I second that," Kim said pulling Tommy in for a kiss.

  
  


"We all do," Trini said with mummers of agreement from all their friends. Trini was still on a high from her and Jason going out, but this put her over the top. 

  
  


"I just wish Zack was able to be here," she said with a touch of sadness.

  
  


Zack was always off touring with Jennifer Lopez and other singing superstars as their choreographer.

  
  


"Yes, but are you surprised?" Aisha asked mildly, "the boy has moves to die for!"

  
  


"You're right about that," Kim nodded her head in agreement.

  
  


"So, it sounds like you two had fun while you were down there if you're just now getting back." Tanya said with a gleam in her eye.

  
  


"We did," said with a smile and then sobered, "at least up until 4 weeks ago . . ."

  
  


~*~

  
  


Tommy and Kim had been getting to know each for a month and half down in Florida. It had been a blissful time, but time was interrupted one day while Kim and Tommy were walking when they ran into her former coach.

  
  


"I remember you, you're that sorry scum that she left Angel Grove to train with me," Coach Schmidt sneered at Tommy.

  
  


"Look, just leave us alone you're not my coach anymore so just go on about your own business!" Kim said with a little dread I hope Tommy doesn't kill this guy, much as he deserves it, he's not worth it

  
  


Surprising enough Tommy just stood their as Coach Schmidt continued not heeding her warning.

  
  


"You just couldn't take it, could you?!"

  
  


"She could have been the next Nadia or Mary Lou!"

  
  


"She could have been better than Shannon Miller and Dominique Dawes, but no she was too busy pining for a piece of trash like you!"

  
  


"And since she broke her ankle almost 4 months ago and miss her chance to make the Olympic team, she's more worthless than you are!!" 

  
  


If he had known the danger, he was in he would have never said those last words to Tommy, for when he did he knew he had made a terrible mistake. Tommy swung out with a punch of blinding speed and then continued to beat on him while keeping his promise to Trini.

  
  


"That's for Jason!"

  
  


"That's for Billy!"

  
  


"That's for Trini!"

  
  


"That's for Kat!"

  
  


"That's for Aisha!"

  
  


"That's for Rocky and Adam!"

  
  


"That's for Tanya!"

  
  


"And lastly since I know he would want one if he knew about what you did, here's one Zack!!"

  
  


By the time Tommy was done dispensing hits in honor of his friends, Coach Schmidt was covered in bruises that Kim was sure would not heal for a while.

  
  
  
  


"Ok Tommy stop!" Kim hollered, "I know he deserves it, but if that's how you are going to hit him for the guys, I don't want to see how you are going to hit him for me and yourself!"

  
  


"He's beaten just leave it at that!"

  
  


Grabbing the fallen man Tommy spoke to him in deliberate tones, "You know, you should be thankful she stopped me or I would have stopped holding back for those next two strikes!"

  
  


"She just saved your sorry excuse for a life!"

  
  


~*~ 

  
  


"Thanks Tommy, I always knew you keep your promises," Trini said with an even tone that spoke of no pity for the man who had hurt her good friend.

  
  


"Whoa, you mean Tommy didn't make that part up?!" Kim asked with wide eyes.

  
  


"No, he didn't, but I have a question for you."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"How bad did this coach hurt you?"

  
  


Catching her old friend's meaning and knowing better than to lie, she slowly began with a slight look of fear in her eye.

  
  


"Bad . . . it . . . sometimes got physical," she said with her head down.

  
  


"What??!!" nine people said at the same time.

  
  


"You mean he beat you too?!" Kat screamed in anger.

  
  


"Yes." Kim said in barely a whisper.

  
  


"Why didn't you tell me??!" Tommy asked in outrage.

  
  


"Because I knew you were angry at him, if you knew that you would have surely killed him."

  
  


"Tommy, promise me you're not going to go back again for him, please!" Kim pleaded.

  
  


"I promise," Tommy agreed still with much anger.

  
  


"Guys take Kim away and take care of her for a few minutes," Tommy said evenly, "I need to talk to the girl alone for a little while."

  
  


"Ok," Jason said for the group and led them off with Kim. Tommy, I know what you're going to do, I just hope we can convince Kim to do it

  
  


"Girls . . ." Tommy began, but was cut off by Trini.

  
  


"Say no more Tommy we'll work on Kim so she will be able to stand up to this guy, but we'll only go after a couple of weeks have passed so he can heal from the beating you gave him." Trini said for all the girls.

  
  


"Good but the guys and I are still coming."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Because on this trip I think it's going to be the guys that stop you girls from killing him," Tommy said with a devilish grin.

  
  


"You're probably right, good idea," Aisha said with a laugh.

  
  


"But for now let's go have a good time with our newly returned friend," Tanya said getting up to go bring the guys back.

  
  


~*~

  
  


It took 6 weeks time but the girls finally convinced Kim she needed to face her fears. One day after everyone had left for the afternoon, Coach Schmidt was approached by a large group of people as he was heading to his car.

  
  


"We're clos. . . ." He didn't get to finish his statement as he was jumped and help down on his knees by the four women of the group. Each landing a punch on him as they did so, and then a fifth female appeared and this one he knew. 

  
  


"Remember me," Kim said with a devious chuckle, "allow me to introduce you to my friends."

  
  


"The guys over there are Jason, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and you already know Tommy."

  
  


"The girls holding you are Trini, Kat, Aisha, and Tanya."

  
  


"What do you want??!" he scowled.

  
  


"To make you pay for what you did to me and for what I have seen you do to others!" 

  
  


Kim had told the gang about the way Coach Schmidt had treated some of the other girls. It only fueled their want to get Kim to stand up to this guy. After saying that Kim preceded to tell off this sick man. When she was done, he did one of the worse things you could do to a person, he spit in her faces. Before the girls could kill him, the guys pulled him away from them. But it seems he still didn't get the message to just sit down and shut up.

  
  


"Get your hands off me I'll sue that bitch Kimberly and her friends who held me too!!" Coach Schmidt jeered

  
  


Once again if he had known what was going to happen to him he would have never said those words. Of all people no one expected Bill to be the first one to react. He swung out with a punch to rival that of Tommy's Jason's. 

  
  


"That bitch as you call her is like a sister to me and if you sue us; come near her again, or let me see you hurt another person, I swear you will feel levels of pain beyond even the most sadistic person's imagination!"

  
  


"I will invent new levels of pain just for you!"

  
  


"And I mean every word, make trouble for any one of my friends and there will be no place on this earth you can hide from me!"

  
  


"I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth like the dog you are and that's not a threat!"

  
  


"That's a statement of cold, hard fact!!" 

  
  


Grabbing the frightened man roughly by the collar and pulling him to eye level with him he asked him, "Do I make myself crystal clear??!!

  
  


Pulling Billy away from the man it was at that moment that the former rangers knew why Billy's spirt animal was the wolf. Quick and cunning they maybe, but they are also extremely loyal to their "pack".

  
  


"I'm, I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to go off like that, but he pushed me too far," Billy said finally calming down after making sure his message was understood.

  
  


"It's ok Billy," Kim said giving her best friend a hug. 

  
  


"Let's go home, gang," she said as they walked off from the still trembling Coach Schmidt. He had witnessed something he would never forget. If seeing Jason and Trini angry was scary, seeing the normally complacent Billy angry was down right frightening. He never hurt someone again, even years later he remembered the former Blue Ranger's warning

  
  


The End

  
  
  
  


A/N: Okay this is the end of my first story unless I get some serious feedback asking for one for chapter, as maybe an epilogue. Tell me what you all think? And if any of you were wondering how the other couple got together, don't worry. I'm going to write stories about them too starting with either Billy/Kat or Jason/Trini I'm not sure yet, but I'll take requests. The couple most requested will be written next. So send in your reviews :). Lastly, I would like to thank all those who have reviewed already. You have made this story a pleasure to write. ScarletDeva and Gamine, you both deserve cookies for your help (If anybody thinks this story ended up a little too violently, blame ScarletDeva :) LOL). Peace. TK Styles 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
